Saving Lily
by SarahPotter3
Summary: Im not very good at summaries but here goes... (AU) Lily and James were destined to be together...that was untill Lord Voldemort heard about them
1. Prologue

Saving Lily  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except a few characters you don't recognize!!  
  
~Proloque~  
  
Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, thus a prince and princess was born. They were destined to be together before they could even walk or talk. The little prince was named James, James of Godricks hollow(sp), and the little princess was named Lillian, Lillian of Majestic Valley. Since the age of two, James and Lily were best friends, knowing that one day it would be there turn to get married and rule the kingdoms of Godricks Hollow and Majestic Valley.  
But, because they were the prince and princess they grew up with a lot of security around them, they had no worries in the world. But little did they know that somewhere in their two kingdoms, a very powerful dark lord was rising. In the future, millions would fear his name because he would torture anyone he came across... 


	2. Chapter 1: Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: I own nothing except those characters who you don't reconize!  
  
Chapter 1: ~Lord Voldemort!~  
  
16 years after the birth of the prince and princess...  
  
"Victor!" Shouted a cold voice.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" The trembling servant asked.  
  
"I want them found!!!"  
  
" Both of them? I thought you only wanted the boy."  
  
" I do want the boy, you incompetent servant... but to be able to get to the boy, you have to get into his heart. And to be able to do that you have to get to the one he loves more than life it self, Princess Lillian of Majestic Valley..."  
  
" Okay my lord, I am sorry I questioned your knowledge."  
  
"I will forgive you as long as you don't mess up again."  
  
" Yes, my lord, it will not happen again, I promise you, I will get the girl." Victor said.  
  
Victor then got up and began to exit the room when he was called back.  
  
" ...and Victor... If you don't have the girl in less than 48 hours, you might not want to return here...ever again!"  
  
A.N.- hi everyone! Im sorry for the short chapter... I've been really busy here with all of my homework and everything...anyways...I hope you guys review so I can post my next chapter!Please R&R!! Thanks ~Sarah~ 


	3. Chapter 2:The Anouncment!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters of whom you do not recognize.  
  
A.N.* I just wanted to say thanks to my oh so sweat reviewers...THANKS... To Padfoot-dreamer:Sry about the confusion...I'll make the chapters longer, k? To love2write2:Im really glad you like it!! I hope you continue reading it! To Twilight's Nightingale: Ya those last 2 chapters were really, really short... I was in a hurry when I wrote them, I'll start making them longer, k? and btw. I like it when people give me there opinions, and you weren't being mean. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!! Sry I haven't updated in a few days, its been hectic around my house and everything, I'll try to start updating every day...k? Thanks!!  
  
Now on with the story- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2: The announcement!  
  
" Lillian? James? Sirus? Remus? Arabella?" Called a voice from outside the door.  
  
"What?" asked Lily. The five of them were inside of Lily's Chambers. One of the servants came into the room with a big smile on her face.  
  
" Prince James and Princess Lillian, there has been a ball scheduled for Friday night. It starts at 7:30 sharp, so don't be late!"  
  
"Please, Call me Lily."  
  
"And call me James, so, what is the reason for this ball?"  
  
"It is in honor of your Birthdays, Lily and James."  
  
"Is there going to be food there?" asked Sirus.  
  
"Sirus!" all 5 of the teenagers said together.  
  
"What?!" Sirus asked confused.  
  
"Yes, there will be food down there Mr. Black" The servant answered.  
  
"YAY!!!" Sirus said.  
  
" Sirus, when is there a time that your not wanting food?" Remus piped up.  
  
"Ummmmmm...There really isn't a time when IM not think in about food...I think." He replied.  
  
" That figures." Remus and Arabella said.  
  
"Well, any ways... What time do you guys want to meet on Friday?" Lily asked.  
  
" Lets meet in the entrance hall at 7:10, OK?" Bella said.  
  
"Okay." Everyone said.  
  
Sirus, James, and Remus all got up and left the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the guys left, Lily and Bella started talking about the ball.  
  
" So, Bella, who do you want to go to the ball with?" Lily asked.  
  
" I want to go with Sirus, but I think your sister Petunia wants to go with him." Bella said sadly.  
  
" He won't ask her, she's so mean to everyone except him. Besides that he really likes you!"  
  
"She'll go with him, because she will ask him to go, and Sirus hates telling people no..."  
  
" So, what's the problem, all you have to do is ask him first."  
  
" But proper ladies don't ask guys to balls, its usually the other way around."  
  
" He will ask you, I know it." Lily finished confidently.  
  
" So, you and James are going to go together?"  
  
"Of course, Bella...You know the rules, ' The Prince and Princess must go together to all public events'...besides, James and I never go anywhere without each other!"  
  
" By the way, why don't you guys go anywhere without each other?"  
  
" At first it was because our parents told us not to go anywhere with out someone with us, like a royal servant. So we asked if we could just go together instead of having someone whom we barely know walk around with us, does that make any sense?"  
  
" I kinda get it now, but why do u guys stay together now?"  
  
" ...I guess its because we grew up together so we know how the other one is going to react and stuff, its just habit. Besides, one day James and I will be married and we will be ruling both of our kingdoms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the guys left Lily and Bella...  
  
" So Sirus...who are you going to ask to the ball?" James asked.  
  
" I think IM going to ask Bella...what do you think?"  
  
" I think you should ask her. It looks like she really likes you, besides that, you really like her!"  
  
" I don't like her!!!" Sirus replied.  
  
"I would have to say that I agree with James on this one Sirus." Remus said.  
  
" REMUS!! Your suppose to back me up!!"  
  
" Sorry, Sirus... This is Prince James we're talking to.  
  
" Cut the Formality crap, Remus." James said.  
  
"Fine, but I was just sayi-"  
  
" So Remus, who are you taking to the ball?" James asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I was thinking about asking this girl I met a few weeks ago."  
  
" What's her name?" Sirus asked.  
  
" Her name is Anne."  
  
" she sounds nice Remus." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"So James, what's up with you and Lily?" Sirus inquired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Well that's it for chapter 2, I hope it was better than the last one! Please R&R...again, IM Sry I didn't update for a few days!...Thanx~!! ~Sarah~ 


End file.
